1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a loudspeaker and more particularly, to a loudspeaker having an interlocking magnet structure.
2. Related Art
A transducer is a device that converts one form of an input signal to another form. Loudspeakers are one example of a transducer. Loudspeakers convert electrical signals to sound. Loudspeakers include a diaphragm, a voice coil and a magnet. The voice coil is connected to the diaphragm and disposed in an air gap. The magnet generates magnetic flux in the air gap. As input current flows through the voice coil, it creates an induced magnetic field that reacts with the magnetic flux in the air gap generated by the magnet. This causes the voice coil to oscillate, which in turn causes the diaphragm to move. As a result, sound is generated. Other structures such as a spider, a core cap, a frame, a dust cap, etc. may be used to form loudspeakers.
Loudspeakers include a magnet structure. The magnet structure may include, among other components, the magnet, the core cap and a shell pot. During manufacturing of the magnet structure, adhesives may be used to secure the position of the magnet, the core cap and the shell pot with respect to one another. The shell pot may be a housing that contains the magnet and the core cap. For example, the shell pot may have cylindrical shape with a hollow interior. The magnet may be disposed on a floor of the shell pot. The core cap is mounted on the magnet or between two magnets.
Adhesive used in the magnet structure may be affected by working environment of loudspeakers such as temperature fluctuations, including hot or cold weather, wet conditions, etc. For instance, loudspeakers used in mobile environment such as moving vehicles may experience temperature fluctuation more frequently.